


Hard Goodbye's

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gablepot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald says his final goodbyes to Gabe.</p><p>From my Tumblr Angst/Fluff Challenge: One learning the other has died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Goodbye's

It was in the morning edition of the Gotham Times where Oswald learned that Gabe had died. He stared at the name, and the familiar picture of his old lover. They had ended things years ago, but Oswald still held tender feelings for his friend.

As the shock wore off, he quickly commanded his staff to leave the room before breaking down into soft sobs. Though always aware that one of them was going to die (Oswald had always thought he would first. Long lives were no longer common in the crime underworld he so frequently dealt in), it was still a shock to see Gabe’s name.

The obituary was short and sweet. It was a heart attack that had taken him. The paper named him as a good friend, loving brother, leaving behind a small list of family members… sister, nieces, nephews. None of his own, Oswald was surprised, but secretly pleased. Perhaps Gabe had never taken another lover. It had been so long since they spoke last.

He could so clearly recall their final conversation.

“Hey Os… I’m done. This old body of mine can’t do this anymore.” Gabe looked apologetic from the hospital bed. He’d taken a bullet for Oswald, something that the younger man would never forget. Oswald had stayed by his bedside as long as he could, returning often to check on him. The soft scent of flowers lingered in the air; Oswald had taken liberties to ensure fresh arrangements were provided often. Gabe liked flowers. He always mentioned that he’d wanted a place with a garden when he retired.

Oswald blinked quickly, “Of course, old friend. I understand.”

He did. Truly. Plus he owed Gabe many times over. This part wasn’t what hurt. What hurt was Gabe’s next words, “I think… I think we should end things between us. I’m moving out of Gotham, probably get a little place in the outskirts.”

“That… that doesn’t mean we have to end our relationship!” Oswald stuttered, surprised by how raw his voice sounded. He wasn’t ready to give up Gabe. Not yet. They’d been lovers for quite some time, and friends even longer. But Gabe just shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m done. I don’t want any part of this life anymore..” There was an unspoken acknowledgment in Gabe’s face. He wouldn’t ask Oswald to go with him.

That’s when Oswald knew. Even if Gabe had asked, Oswald would never give up his empire. It was his life’s work. He’d bleed for this city, and only death would take him away from it. As much as he cared for Gabe, Oswald was a selfish person. Gabe knew this. That’s why he wouldn’t ask. Oswald sighed, accepting Gabe’s decision. They’d parted ways, amicable friends. Except they hadn’t spoken since that day. Oswald had written letters. So many letters, but he had never posted them. They sat in a box, a mismatched combination of Oswald’s thoughts on paper. Things he wished he could tell Gabe. But he didn’t. He respected Gabe’s decision, just as Gabe had respected his choices.

The funeral was small. Oswald had made an anonymous donation to ensure that all expenses were paid for, and that the casket bearing Gabe’s body would barely be visible under the flowers. As for Oswald himself, he didn’t join the small party of folks standing around the gravesite. Instead he waited far enough away to watch, but not intrude. His umbrella held carefully above his head, the soft patter of drizzling rain falling on it. How perfectly natural… such a sad day marked by the bleak skies and black dress.  
He waited until everyone dispersed, before limping down. Time had not been kind to Cobblepot either. His leg was still as damaged, the cold weather bothered it more than ever. New aches settled into his bones and the joints constantly reminded him he enjoyed food far too much. But when you didn’t know if tomorrow was your last, you might as well live like a king.

It was with a sad smile that Oswald viewed the flowers piled softly over Gabe’s casket. Oswald held a single red rose, so amiss amongst the traditional lilies.

“Goodbye, old friend.” Oswald murmured, kissing the rose and dropping it over the casket. His leather gloved hand brushed along the top of the headstone before he too left.


End file.
